The present disclosure relates generally to the use of a pop-up menu interface in populating cells of a table.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In certain productivity applications, a user may be prompted to provide inputs or otherwise fill in content of a cell or series of cells within a table. For example, in a spreadsheet application or other application where a table is provided, certain of the cells may be used to display user selected or input content. In some instances, it may be appropriate for a range of cells, such as a row or column, to contain values selected from a known or limited set of values. That is, the value for a given cell may correspond to a value from a known set or list of possible values. Implementation of a user-friendly approach for helping a user populate such cells, particularly in the context of a portable or handheld device where the input control structures are limited, may be difficult.